Green Isn't Our Color
by Alexriolover95
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and in Moose Lake, Minnesota, a couple of boys have a prank in mind... Rated T to be safe!


**Top of the morning lads! Ready to find the pot of gold?**

 **(Shakes my head)**

 **Why did I go full on Irish mode… Oh wait… It's because it's St. Patrick's Day!**

 **Anyway… Besides this day being known for wearing green and going out drinking with your friends, today celebrates Saint Patrick and Christianity's arrival in Ireland, as well as celebrating Irish heritage and culture.**

 **Anyway… Here's something for today! And no there's no alcohol use in this!**

* * *

Today was a cool March day in the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota as it was St. Patrick's Day. The town celebrating the day by having a parade, everything decorated in green. Along the people watching the parade, or well actually birds was a mixed family of an adult male Blue macaw and an adult female Scarlet macaw, with them were their two young Blue and Scarlet hybrid boys.

"You were right Tiago, this is fun." The female Scarlet named Lisa smiled as she shrugged up besides her husband.

"Told you so." Tiago replied, only his boys weren't so into the parade.

"Mom, dad, it's cold out here." One of the boys, Arthur, complained.

"Yeah, we just want to go back to the house and eat more cookies." Arthur's brother, Tyler, added in.

"Now boys, you already ate too many this morning, with two cups of hot chocolate each." Lisa told her boys.

"And this is family time, try to enjoy it, you'll remember this day when you have your own kids." Tiago agreeing with his wife.

The family has come from all the way from the Amazon rainforest, with some other family members and Tiago's father's owner, Linda, with her own husband Tulio to come spend the holiday with Linda's mother.

The families enjoyed their time and Arthur and Tyler especially enjoyed the decorated cookies Linda's mother made, so much their entire faces were covered with cookie crumbles. However they really didn't want to go outside to enjoy the parade, after all they were tropical birds, meant to live in the warm jungles of South America, not the far North and freezing cold of Minnesota.

As the parade ended, both boys were thankful it was over as they could finally go back home, only Linda wanted to talk to some of her old friends she saw during the parade and catch up on stuff. Both boys were annoyed they couldn't go yet, so they kept persisting their parents so they can go back to the house.

"Mom, dad…" Tyler pleaded. "Come on, you two said after the parade was done."

"Yeah, it's over, can we please get warm again, I don't want icicles forming on my wings." Arthur checking his wings to see if ice was forming on them.

"Boys, don't be so rude, your great grandmother Linda is talking to her friends." Lisa told her boys.

"Honey, why don't we just let them go, they know the way back." Tiago suggested.

"Fine, but don't get into any trouble." Lisa told the boys after a minute of thinking.

"Thank you mom and dad." Arthur said excitedly as he started to fly off. "Come on Tyler, first one there gets the first cookie bite!"

"Hey, wait up you cheater!" Tyler yelled after his brother as he flew after him.

"You know they remind me of you when we were younger…" Lisa sighed.

"You mean handsome and funny?" Tiago joked.

"Yeah sure…" Lisa chuckled and rolled her eyes as she went along with her husband's bad joke.

Meanwhile both Arthur and Tyler got back to the house, Arthur getting there a few seconds before his younger brother, out of breath.

"Beat you." Arthur told Tyler.

"Only because you got a head start." Tyler playfully punching his brother.

Both boys laughed a little as they got inside from a slightly open window and felt the warm air from the radiator go up through their feathers, bringing relief to their bodies.

"Now this is more like it." Arthur commented as he was about to go down to the kitchen for the cookies, only Tyler stopped him.

"You know, we're alone in the house and we have yet to have our own fun during this trip so far…" Tyler started.

"What are you suggesting…" Arthur commented, not knowing whether to like or not like what his brother was thinking.

"Today's all about the color green, why don't we help someone be more colorful…" Tyler suggested with a smile.

"I don't know brother, we may get into trouble…" Arthur explaining a concern.

"Relax would you, it'll be fun." Tyler trying to get his brother into it. "Come on, you want to remember this day, like the parents said, don't you?"

"Fine… but I still don't like this." Arthur finally agreeing as he followed his younger brother to the garage, where luckily, there were a couple of cans of green paint, unused… Until now.

Tyler explained what he was thinking to his brother and then they got to work, setting up a simple trap, when a person or bird comes through the door, he or she would bump into some rope, which would force the two cans of paint to drop down and cover the person or bird in it.

They actually got done pretty quickly for they remembered their father told them stories of when he pulled pranks on other birds when their mother wasn't around. Tiago knew very well that his wife would give him the mean eye if she caught him doing so.

When the boys were done setting up the trap, they waited, hiding in the garage, but with a view of the trap, waiting for someone to come through. And it was just so, as the rest of the families finally arrived back at the house, coming through the front door of course.

Lisa and Tiago flew up to the kitchen, the rest of the families going to the living room, expecting to find their boys indulging in some sweets, only they weren't there.

"Where are those boys?" Tiago wondered.

"I don't know, but we should find them." Lisa replied as she and Tiago flew out from the kitchen, needing to go through the living room.

"Hey Tiago, where are my grandsons?" Jewel asked her adult son.

"We don't know mom, we're looking for them now." Tiago answered.

"Do you want our help son?" Blu asked.

"No dad, me and Lisa got it, just enjoy your time." Tiago told his father before joining Lisa in searching through the rooms of the house, their boys in none of them.

The couple searched and searched, eventually the garage was the last place to check.

"I really hope they don't try to scare us…" Tiago said.

"Like you used to do with me and your sisters." Lisa giving Tiago a smug look.

"Haha, very funny." Tiago pretended to laugh as he opened the door to the garage. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman." Lisa rolling her eyes, but smiled as Tiago joined her in the slightly dark garage.

"Oh no… It's mom and dad…" Arthur starting to panic as he whispered to his brother. "Tyler, we can't do this."

"No, come on, we set up everything, I'm not letting my work go to waste." Tyler whispered back.

"Well I'm not getting grounded for a few laughs." Arthur angrily whispered back trying to undo the trap, only Tyler wanted it to go on and wrestled around with his brother.

Meanwhile Lisa and Tiago were calling out their sons' names.

"Arthur… Tyler…" Both Lisa and Tiago called out.

The two boys were too busy wrestling around to hear when all of a sudden, they rolled right into the release holding the trap in place, activating the trap as Arthur noticed it and let go of his brother, catching the rope. Tyler came up and tried to make his brother let go, only since the cans of paint were heavy and were off the ledge from which they stood, and the boys were still young and lightweight, the can of paints forced them to come along for the ride as both boys hung on for dear life while the cans of paint fell on its victims…

Both Lisa and Tiago were totally caught by surprise as both were suddenly in a wave of green paint and were both completely covered in the paint as now they looked like military macaws.

"What just happened…" Lisa said as she looked at her green wing, which was dripping with paint.

"I don't know…" Tiago replied, but chuckled. "But hey, we're really in the holiday mood now." Tiago joked.

Lisa gave him a stern face that read, "Are you serious right now?"

"Not a good time?" Tiago asked, chuckling nervously.

Arthur and Tyler stopped fighting now as they hung on to the rope, hopeful their parents wouldn't look up. Only both of them eventually lost their grip and fell, right in front of their parents, who now noticed their sons.

"Oh hey mom and dad, finally came home I see…" Tyler pretended to not know anything about what happened.

Both Lisa and Tiago had stern looks on their faces as they moved their heads closer.

"What happened to you two?" Arthur pretending to act innocent.

"You tell us…" Lisa asked, knowing full well the answer.

"You're both sick…" Tyler guessed, Lisa and Tiago lowering their heads closer.

"It's raining green paint instead of water…" Arthur chuckled innocently as now Lisa and Tiago had their faces close enough to their boys that both Arthur and Tyler could really smell the paint.

"We're grounded aren't we?" Tyler finally admitting defeat.

"Yes." Both Lisa and Tiago said at the same time as both boys sighed.

"We're go to our guest room…" Arthur replied to his parents.

As Arthur and Tyler were about to leave, Lisa added something else to their punishment.

"Oh and no cookies for the rest of the vacation." Lisa added.

"Honey… Maybe being grounded is enough…" Tiago started, only for Lisa to give him a "It's final" look. "Like your mother said, no cookies for the rest of the vacation.

As both boys were sad that they couldn't enjoy more of the sweet treats, they kept blaming each other as they flew to their guest room.

"We better wash up before this paint sticks to us." Tiago suggested.

"Well, at least we can have some privacy in this vacation between us." Lisa finally smiled.

"So, are you going to change the boys' punishment?" Tiago asked.

"Not a chance." Lisa replied right away as she flew to the bathroom, Tiago following her as they both washed the paint from their bodies.

And thus ended another St. Patrick's day in Moose Lake, Minnesota.

* * *

 **See, totally alcohol free!**

 **Don't get any idea from this pranksters… Just like Arthur and Tyler, it's not going to be pretty for you!**


End file.
